Disneyland Park (Alaska)
This is the Alaska Version of Disneyland Park Which is Part of The Alaska Disney Resort. List of Attractions: Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Disneyland Alaska Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. City Hall 3. Fire Engine 4. Horse-Drawn Streetcar 5. Horseless Carriage 6. Omnibus 7. The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 8. Main Street Cinema 9. Mickey's Soundsational Parade 10. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights 11. The Disney Gallery 12. Club 33 13. Penny Arcade 14. The Swan Boats Shopping: 1. Main Street Cafe 2. Grand Emporuim 3. Main Street Camera Shop 4. Main Street Fashions 5. Toy Station 6. The Magic Shop 7. Storybook Shop 8. Disneyanna & Company Restaurants: 1. Casey's Corner 2. The Crystal Palace 3. Main Street Bakery 4. The Red Wagon Inn 5. Tony's Town Square Restaurant 6. The Great American Waffle Company 7. Coffee Corner Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of Forbidden Eye 5. Tarzan's Treehouse 6. Mickey & Minnie's Polynesian Paradise 7. Aladdin's Enchanted Passage 8. Minnie Oh! Minnie Shopping: 1. Indiana Jones Adventure Store 2. Tropical Imports 3. South Sea Traders 4. Adventureland Bazaar 5. South Seas Traders Restaurants: 1. Royal Street Veranda 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. Cafe Orleans 4. Tiki Juice Bar 5. Bengal Barbecue 6. The Skipper's Galley 7. Parkside Wagon 8. China Voyager 9. Polynesian Terrace Restaurant Frontierland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Western River Expedition 3. Country Bear Jamboree 4. Tom Sawter Island 5. Frontierland Shootin' Arcade 6. Fantasmic! 7. Bear-y Tales 8. Mark Twain Riverboat 9. Sailing Ship Columbia 10. River Rogue Keel Boats 11. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue 12. Disneyland Alaska Railroad (Frontierland) Shopping: 1. Frontierland Trading Post 2. Prairie Outpost and Supply 3. Big Al's 4. Pioneer Mercantile 5. Thunder Mesa Picture Parlor Restaurants: 1. Hungry Bear Restaurant 2. Lucky Nugget 3. Peco Goofy's Bill Tale Inn & Cafe 4. Plaza Pavillon Restaurant 5. Golden Horseshoe 6. Rancho del Zocalo Restaurante 7. Stage Door Cafe Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Beaver Brother Explorer Canoes 6. The Many Adventures of Winnie of Pooh Shopping: 1. Flick Duck's Pie Shop 2. Splashdown Photos 3. Hoot & Holler Hideout 4. Final Jam Gift Shop 5. Pooh Corner Restaurants: 1. Golden Otter Lodge 2. Critter Country Fruit Cart 3. Mooseburger Lodge 4. Grandma Carly's Kitchen 5. Beaver Tail Stand 6. Randy's Raccoon Saloon Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Haunted Mansion 7. It's a Small World 8. Casey Jr. Circus Train 9. Storybook Land Canal Boats 10. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 11. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train 12. Disney Castle 13. Alice's Cuirous Labyrinth 14. Pixie Hollow 15. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 16. Skyway to Tomorrowland 17. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 18. Disneyland Alaska Railroad (Fantasyland) 19. Snow White's Grotto 20. Mattherhorn Bobsleds 21. The Disney Channel Fairytale 3D Adventure 22. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure Shopping: 1. Mickey's Harmony Faire 2. Mad Hatter 3. Disney Castle Candy Shop 4. Sora's Christmas Carol 5. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique 6. Kingdom Treasures 7. Stromboli's Wagon Restaurants: 1. Cleo's 2. Disney Castle Royal Dining Room 3. Captain Hook's Galley 4. Troubadour Tavern 5. Toad Hall Restaurant 6. The Old Mill 7. Fantasia Gelati 8. Popcorn Cart 9. Small World Ice Cream 10. Alex Russo's Magic Cafe Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House and Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 6. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 7. Darkwing Dark's St. Canard Adventure 8. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 9. Donald Boat's 10. Chip and Dale's Treehouse 11. Toon Park 12. The ToonTown Theatre presenting Mickey's Detective School 13. ToonTown Hall of Frame 14. Gadget's Go Coaster 15. Goofy's Playhouse Shopping: 1. ToonTown Delivery Company 2. Gag Factory 3. ToonTown Five & Dime 4. ToonTown Groceries 5. Sora's ToonTown Store Restaurants: 1. Toon Pop 2. Out of Bounds Ice Cream 3. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 4. Miley's Snack Wagon 5. Sora's Trailer 6. Goofy's Drink Stand 7. House of Mouse Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue 2. Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress 3. Space Mountain: From the Earth to the Moon 4. Captain EO 5. Rocket Jets 6. The Tomorrowland Transit PeopleMover 7. Grand Circuit Speedway 8. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 9. The Timekeeper 10. Skyway to Fantasyland 11. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 12. Starcade 13. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 14. Videopolis Theatre Featuring The Golden Mickeys Shopping: 1. Planet M 2. Mickey's Star Trader 3. Cosmic Encounter 4. Little Green Men Store Command 5. Tomorrowlanding 6. Constellations 7. Merchant of Venus 8. Space Mountain Shop Restaurants: 1. Tomorrowland Terrace 2. Ice Cool Station 3. Comsic Ray's Starlight Cafe 4. Lunching Pad 5. Endor Fries and Burgers 6. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 7. Soft Landing Fireworks 1. Disney in the Stars (Regular Fireworks) 2. Enchanted Fireworks (Summertime Fireworks) 3. Disney's Nightmare in the Sky (Halloween Fireworks) 4. A Sparkling Christmas in the Sky (Christmas Fireworks) Park Hours Spring: 9AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-1AM Fall: 8AM-10PM Winter: 8AM-12AM Category:Alaska Disney Resort